Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a fictional area in the Mario series. The area is a monarchy government currently ruled by Princess Peach. The capital of the Mushroom Kingdom seems to be Toad Town, which was confirmed by both Paper Mario (Nintendo 64) and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (Nintendo DS) and Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Nintendo DS). While the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom is a human, most of the residents seem to be Toads or other species. Almost all of the games take place in the Mushroom Kingdom, or in its surrounding countries (Beanbean Kingdom, Rogueport, Koopa Kingdom, etc...). While the country first appeared in Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo Entertainment System home console (it is also possible that Donkey Kong took place in the kingdom, though it has not been confirmed). Many of the species that live in the Mushroom Kingdom, as said above, are not humans. However, many of the more notable residents are such as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy. Other species include the Toads, Koopa Troopas (and similar species), Goombas, Yoshis (however, most Yoshis live on Yoshi's Island), Bumpties, and many more. As stated on other sites, racism is a major conflict between the residents of the kingdom, though many species seem to separate themselves from each other. Places *Toad Town - The capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach's castle is also located here. As the name suggests, the population consists mostly of Toads. *Mushroom City - Possibly the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom. Consists of large buildings, many businesses, and tons of residents. *Koopa Village - A large village that, as the name implies, consists of mainly Koopa Troopas. However, unlike most Koopas, these are friendly, and haven't joined Bowser's army. Allies and enemies The Mushroom Kingdom seems to have a few allies in the Mushroom World. Thankfully, their neighbor country Beanbean Kingdom are nice to them, and have once teamed up to defeat the evil forces of Koopa Kingdom. Many of the minor, surrounding countries are also allies, such as almost all of the kingdoms in Super Mario Bros. 3. Seeing how the Mushroom Kingdom helped save Yoshi's Island, it is expected that they as well are allies. Isle Delfino doesn't tend to actually wage war against other countries, though they don't seem to have bad feelings against the Mushroom Kingdom. Alternate version The Mushroom Kingdom in the 1993 live-action film Super Mario Bros. is heavily reimagined as a much darker and dirter place that resembles a real-life big city that's full of rampant crime, corruption and weird people. Instead of actually being called the Mushroom Kingdom, it was named Dinohattan, as opposed to the human dimension's ''Man''hattan. It was the only habitable city on the entire planet as the rest was merely an endless desert. While there are hidden "easter eggs", like a bar named Bullet Bills, the film version has absolutely no similarities to the actual video game Mushroom Kingdom nor the games in general. Category:Mario locations Category:Location articles Category:Worlds